


Stuck on Repeat

by Judgement



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: You didn't know how it was happening, or why, maybe it was divine intervention or maybe you were going crazy. Whatever the case was, you had eleven days before everything reset again to figure it out and end the cycle, but it was taking its toll on you, to be forgotten by the person you had come to love the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story of Mystic Messenger!! Right now I'm unsure of the direction for this story so I don't currently have any archive warnings in place, however if that does change I will update the warnings and let everyone know accordingly to avoid any issues. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This story contains spoilers for the entire game, do not read if you haven't finished it. You've been warned.**

It’s difficult to think it was happening again, the repetitive cycle that was slowly beginning to take its toll on you. The heavy weight on your shoulder as your phone goes off and the foreign yet all too familiar ‘unknown’ name appears up on the messenger that you had never downloaded before. A heavy sigh escaping past your lips as you press the room that opened up and the familiar name and lines pile into the screen. 

You’ve attempted to defy the pathway for you many times, ignoring the messages, deleting the app but something always happens and you end up back here, with the phone in your hand in front of the apartment where you were being lead to. Where the journey would continue to repeat itself in what was beginning to feel like a pointless, endless, cycle that was breaking down your will. It hurt each time, to have to re-introduce yourself to the people you had become closest to, to the person you had fallen so helplessly in love with..

The keypad unlocks with a final beep and the small light illuminates green, allowing you to press down on the handle and enter the building which was becoming a second home to you and at the same time it is reminiscence of a prison. Unable to escape as the door shuts heavily behind you and the screen that held the conversation with the ‘unknown’ person who lead you here distorted, and suddenly the familiar names of those who had become closest to you illuminate the screen, carrying a conversation.

* * *

His fingers still as another name pops up at the top of the messenger, his heart beginning to pound and a familiar sense of deja vu washes over him. Heart thumping wildly in his chest he curls his fingers into fists, the conversation between the RFA members continuing to go on, oblivious to his hesitance. Why? Why did his heart thump so wildly at the name, why did he feel as if he knew it, but beyond just a name. So when the first response from this person sends goosebumps up his arms and makes his heart race, finally shows up. He moves quicker than he has in his life nearly tripping over codes to access the security feed, and then he sees you, sees you standing in the hallway with your [length] [color] hair as your back faces the camera. The peeking of the phone just above your shoulder and he has to remember to respond in the conversation as ‘707’ and not the person he knows he is.

 **[707]:** I’m looking at her right now lolol

He stills as you turn around in the hallway and look directly up at the camera, a heart aching smile on your face as you wave toward the hidden camera and he freezes. Ignoring the conversation on in the application as he watches the smile that doesn’t quite reach your eyes, a feeling he knows well. His heart aches to see it, a pit of emptiness welling up in his stomach at the sight of the smile of a stranger he feels he knows more than he does, and he has to resist the urge to lift up his hand and wave back at the screen. 

**[Repetition]:** Hello, seven. 

Repetition? That was an.. interesting username but it was familiar to him, like a long lost friend that he had finally rediscovered and he swallows thickly when he moves past the username to realize that you are addressing him. The chat continues to race on but time feels as if it’s slowed as he stares at those words from you, and watches your broken face on the screen as you clutch the phone close to your chest, and the ache in his chest only grows worse as his hands clench. 

**[Repetition]:** I’m sorry

Your message lights up again and he flicks his eyes back to the screen to see that you’re still facing the camera in the hallway, but your head is bowed and your hands are dropped low but clutching the phone as your fingers brush across the screen.

 **[Repetition]:** I don’t mean to cause you more trouble

He stills, his heart racing and panic begins to well in him. He _knows_ you, you know him, but _how._

**[Repetition]:** But it seems I’ve been lead here

By who? The chat immediately blows up asking how in the world you could have gained access to Rika’s apartment but seven is still as he watches your hunched shoulders, like something too heavy weighs across them.

 **[Repetition]:** I wish I knew why, but I don’t unfortunately  
**[Repetition]:** Unknown keeps leading me here even if I try to refuse

Unknown? Who in the world was unknown and how did they access the app and get you inside Rika’s apartment?

 **[Repetition]:** God.. keeps leading me here.

He freezes, fingers hovering over the keys for the message he was prepared to send and he glances back to the monitor to see you looking back up at the screen with the heart wrenching smile once more before you turn away and the chat bleeds into madness and confusion. It takes a moment for him to pull himself together long enough to reply in his usual fashion, but his hands continue to tremble with each key click and he watches you move down the hallway, out of sight.

The conversation continues to race but the text message from 'Unknown' illuminates your screen and you swap over to it to see the same message that you've read a thousand times over, not just in this cycle but in the hundred of other ones.

 **Unknown | 09:17 AM :** It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon. 

You don't know why, don't know what's possessed you this time but you type slowly, the messages from the IM still beeping wildly to alert you of the flood of constant new messages. 

**Repetition | 09:17 AM :** Saeran.. Why did you ever lead me here to begin with? Why me?

There's no response, and your heart sinks as you flip back over to the messenger aspect of the app and try your best to be upbeat, but at the same time still realistically concerned about your situation even though you weren't worried or concerned. There was only the empty ache in your chest when they continued to talk to you as if you were a stranger to them, and for a brief moment you clutch the phone and wish that you could forget them like they continued to forget about you.

**Author's Note:**

> So 'reader' will be going by 'repetition' for lolol obvious reasons. Hopefully that's okay and not too terribly cliche~
> 
> However, due to the length and choppy-ness RL time of the game chapters will be relatively short, but hopefully everyone will still enjoy it none the less. Also, some chapters may just be complete dialogue within the messenger app, so please expect that as well. 
> 
> I'll be looking to see if there's some way to edit the skin to better distinguish IM from text message, maybe I'll code up a special layout for this story just for that, if it's possible. Otherwise;  
> Brackets **[User/Name]:** around their user/names means IM and  
>  **User/Name | Time :** is when it's a text message.
> 
> Edit: Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZW3KV5zUwo) if anyone's interested, it's called "Stuck on Repeat" by Little Boots.


End file.
